


无事生非

by BrokenIto



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe, Comedy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在关于亚性别的事情上，他们都错了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	无事生非

“不管你怎么想，干我们这行可不看你长相。长点骨气吧，Solo。”长官将咖啡碟放在一边：“你可还欠我们五年呢。”

Napoleon挑起眉毛目送Sanders出门，在他身后笑了一下。

无论是中情局的档案还是过往的案件记录中，所有的记载都表明艺术大盗Napoleon Solo是一名Alpha，而在四国警方监控下的入狱体检时却意外暴露出了他的原本性别，但把他们被一名Omega耍了这么多年的事情抖落出去（甚至还让他参了军），无论是对谁来说都不是什么好事，所幸他们能拿这做把柄威胁美国人——十五年有协助有津贴的CIA服役生涯，还是十五年在监狱里无依无靠且变数繁多的苦役？果不其然，他对第一项选择一口答应了下来，主动给自己带上了项圈。

从此NapoleonSolo就成为了CIA里的王牌特务。

他摘下围裙，在桌子旁坐下，与东德女孩一起开始吃晚餐，眼角看了看卧室架子上的Alpha伪装信息素。

 

最好的科班谍报人员都是Beta。

Oleg对这个说法没有疑问，毕竟在克格勃创立之初就没有人想为了维护Alpha和Omega们的身体机能花费大笔额外支出：生理假、生理用品补贴、生育假、停工补偿，搞不好还会跟敌国的间谍绑定之后一去不回，又或者因为安全措施没做好不得不带着孩子上班。

与此相对，被视作最适合Alpha们的职务是文官，既可以用规律的生活方式和家庭来稳定人心，交涉时也能在彬彬有礼的表面功夫下利用先天优势展现足够的威慑力。

Illya Kuryakin作为克格勃最年轻优秀的探员也不例外，他是个可靠的Beta，而且他不可多得地有着比许多Alpha看起来都更加强健的外表。

这在苏联知道了Napoleon Solo的存在后帮了个很大的忙。

“他的名字是Napoleon Solo。”Oleg指引放映人员拉下第一张幻灯片：“CIA的王牌特务，是个Alpha，你要对此做好万全的准备。”

Illya看了看下发的任务套装里的Alpha信息素，尽管他并不喜欢这东西，但依旧什么也没说。

那会让他想到站在他家房门口，装作仅仅是顺道来拜访的“父亲的朋友们。”

 

“我喂给你的情报绝不可口，但无论如何，你还是得尽力吞下。”

Napoleon对这故作有趣的黄色笑话不表态。他推开厕所的隔间门，突然停下来抽了抽下鼻子——Alpha信息素——且不是从隔间里面传来的。

他转过头看向入口，正好撞上Illya的脸。

没了一层车后窗的阻挡后Napoleon觉得他比自己印象里长得还要更好看些。看看那漂亮的蓝眼睛。

他看着苏联人，苏联人看着他。

倒不是说Illya想起当Alpha四目直视Alpha时教科书给出的对应措施是什么了，只是单纯想起昨天Napoleon把他扔在地雷区的愤怒就足够让他率先做出反应，也就是在一声怒喝后扑向美国人，赌上摔跤冠军的技巧好竭尽全力地把这混账揍得连妈都不认识。

大约在苏联人的铁臂下过了一个世纪那么久，Oleg才姗姗来迟，给Illya下达了任务的第二个指示：

“不要在第一天就杀了你的搭档。”

Napoleon跪在地上，希望这话不是他理解的那个意思。

 

“我们就把你们留在这儿好好熟悉彼此了。”

人群稀稀拉拉地从他们四周撤离，Napoleon端起他的咖啡喝了一口，接受了来自克格勃探员的怒瞪。

“我听说过关于你的事情，CIA的王牌特务。一想到要在后半辈子都受制于那个小矮个，你一定觉得自己被羞辱惨了吧。”

还真是Alpha的小男孩派头，Napoleon心里想。他尽可能有礼貌地笑了笑，决定以牙还牙：“我确定你肯定对羞辱比我了解的多，KGB最年轻优秀的特工。BO家庭出身，父亲在十一岁时因为政治污点被送去古拉格，至于你的母亲……我听说她在你父亲的交际圈里很”受欢迎”？”

Illlya一直敲在胳膊上的手指停了下来。Napoleon不紧不慢地伸手拿回自己的咖啡碟，苏联人站起身，一把掀翻了整个餐桌。

“明天见。”他气定神闲地朝Illya离去的背影喊道

 

“美国与苏联合作？Alpha与Alpha组队？”Gaby摆弄着脖子上的项链：“听起来一点也不靠谱。”

“但它已经发生了，Gaby。”Napoleon坐在沙发里品着酒。

“任务结束他们就会又把我带回东德，我不要回去。”

“你不必去任何你不想去的地方。”

“我也绝对不会让自己的女人穿这种衣服。”

他们同时看向突然出现的Illya，后者正拿着一条绿裙子向他们走来。

“这是什么意思？”Gaby质问Napoleon。

“从现在开始，你是我的未婚妻。”Illya回答。

“不，不不不不！”东德女孩心烦地扯下外套跑出门店，Napoleon朝Illya挑了挑眉后追了出去。

“听着，Gaby，这只是我们的任务身份。”他走到她身边，朝她温柔地笑着：“我不喜欢这么说，但因为你是个Omega，所以和Alpha组成夫妇关系出行是最不容易引人起疑的。”

“那你呢？”

“我是个古董商。”

“哦，所以这就跟你的性别没关系了？”

Napoleon叹了口气：“好吧，如果你想知道的话，Victoria也是个Omega。”

 

“你要去哪里？”

“游泳！”

Napoleon探出身子往外打出两颗子弹，从掩体后冲向了玻璃墙。不同于Illya，他并没跳进那一堆缆绳里，又硬又湿的地面让他哀嚎出声。他爬进游艇，正好赶上Illya启动了发动机，汽艇在子弹声中突突突突地一路飙出很远。

“他们正在关闭闸门！”他握住扶手朝驾驶员喊话。

“我能冲过去的！”苏联人固执地喊回来。

看着闸门的最后一丝缝隙在面前渐渐且清晰地消失合拢，Napoleon觉得自己算是恨透了Illya多余的自尊心。

那艘大船依然在他们身后紧追猛赶。他靠向船舷，找了个自己不会被摔断脖子的角度，松开手朝外一跳。

“抓稳了！牛仔！”

Illya没听到和他斗嘴的回应，他侧过头，惊讶地发现美国人已经不在身边了，只有夜风和水浪依然呼呼地拍打在他脸侧和身上。

他可没想到会是这样的夜晚。

就像……

“这首歌曲有谁会在今夜聆听？”

Napoleon窝在座椅里，拧开收音机，打定主意不动一步。他的身体因刚刚出水而冷得发颤，好在偷来的货车里有红酒可以暖胃。

“这使我回想起了我们过去的点点滴滴……”

他继续翻着那只午餐篮，里面的三明治还很新鲜，番茄的切口透出可口的嫩红色。Napoleon不问自取地铺好餐巾，擦净水渍后拿起就吃。

“……你只属于我，只属于我……”

他嚼着白面包，看眼前的游艇被子弹击中，油箱处爆出一个耀眼的金色火花。

他人呢？Napoleon扫视着水面想，粼粼波光里四下都看不见那头金发。

“能让我想起一点点你的爱……”

船上的守卫拿着枪四处巡视，他们不再检查游艇，那么苏联人只能是沉入水中了，或许他还中了一两颗子弹，很快就会因为低温和失血还有缺氧死亡。

他有什么值得留念的呢？Napoleon思索着，放下了三明治。

“能让我想起一点点你……”

他叫他牛仔，牛仔不是个好称呼，他长在纽约，没骑过牛；他羞辱他，嘲讽他的工作动机，甚至还攻击他的审美品位，而Napoleon不接受关于艺术修养上的任何质疑；他一开始想杀了他，不过他一开始也是奔着杀死Illya这个目标工作的，在躲子弹和靠运气的方面上他们很平等。

说真的，他想不出有什么足够的理由能让他冲着Illya舍己为人。

Napoleon的手启动了货车，带着他朝湖面冲去。

“……那些柔声细语已不再对我说……”

货轮带着安保人员应声而沉。Napoleon扯下餐巾，伸手摇上车窗。冷冰冰的水再次从头上浇来，让他打了个哆嗦。

“你曾经给我的幸福……”

不，红色恐怖什么也没给过他。他在心里轻声反驳着，借着远灯探头看向水里那个高大的影子。Illya金色的头发像是水草般柔软地漂浮着，身上没有血液渗出的痕迹。如果现在Napoleon要救他的话，不用一分钟就能将他拉出水面，或者两个人一起就这样沉入水中，时间紧迫，他必须做出决定了。

“现在我该如何是好？如果我以后的每个日子都不再有你？”

 

“希望今夜这乐曲，能让我想起一点点过去。”

“能让我想起一点点你的爱。”

“还有点点滴滴的你。”

 

他搂着Illya，朝上方月影的光斑游去。苏联人在接触到空气后呛了一大口水。

“安静。”Napoleon靠在他耳边低声说。

一片寂静中，他们朝岸边游去，两人都没注意到一件事：现在他们俩谁也没闻到谁。

 

Illya不喜欢欠人情。

何况还是Napoleon的人情。

于是他只是透过玻璃看着CIA，将食指放上了嘴唇，示意他别出声。

他悄无声息地走进房间，发现Rudy的电椅把他的搭档折腾得不轻：Napoleon脸上两道红色的血渍格外扎眼。Illya的手握成了拳头。

“不太想承认，但见到你真是一件令我高兴的事情。”

他美国搭档的完美外壳在闭上眼的时候似乎融化了一点，只有那么一点。

“你还好吗？牛仔？”Illya问道。

听到身后有人出声，Rudy转过头来看他，目光里满是令他得意的惊恐。

 

“好吧，所以我们现在拿他怎么办？”

Napoleon靠在墙壁上，还没从刚刚的电刑中恢复过来。Rudy建造的审讯室隔音效果挺不错的，关上门后就再也听不见他在自己发明上的哀求声了。

“毕竟他是有技术在身的人，就算把他逮捕，迟早也会有其他人提出交换条件好让他为他们工作的。”

“你怎么想？”Illya问他。苏联人看着他的眼神甚至有一丝关切。

“这是个难题。”Napoleon抬起头来看他，在他的脸上发现了一抹红色——是真的红色，火光映上去的那种。

他们一同向室内望去，Rudy在电椅上已经烧了起来。

“他把短路修好了。”Illya喃喃。

Napoleon头一次想在他的搭档身旁笑出声，直到他突然感觉腹部一沉，双手连忙按在了旁边的档案柜上勉强支撑着自己。

这不对，他想着这种熟悉的感受，他的身体变得粘腻乏力，就像某些定时发作的生理需求突然造访了。空气里一开始只有些许汗水和机油的味道，但他垂下头将鼻子凑近肩膀时，窘迫地发现他现在闻起来——闻起来是自己的那个味道了。是因为电击刺激的原因，他心想。

而他旁边唯一可靠的人，Illya，是个苏联Alpha，天哪。

他紧张地靠在柜子上，两眼盯着高大且比任何时候在他眼里都要危险的苏联人。Victoria搜过了他的身，没给他在马甲和口袋里藏东西的机会，但是他外套的内袋里总会备着那么一两只抑制剂。

他喘了口气：“该死，我的外套还在房间里。”

“忘了它吧。”Illya看着那已经充满了二氧化碳的房间，反正牛仔的衣柜里从来不缺衣服。他上前去想将美国人的胳膊搭到自己身上，却在刚把手放在对方身上时就被反握住了手腕。

“Peril，听着。”Napoleon额头上冒着汗珠。“你得帮我找一只抑制剂。”

Illya愣住了，通常来说当Alpha们遇见生理期的对方时是会互相散发信息素来辨别彼此的，顺便示威，但轻装潜行的他身上可没有多余的信息素。或许Napoleon会相信在经过这么多磨难后Illya已经不会跟他在这种事情上相互竞争了？还是说他应该在事后假装自己受过的良好训练包括得体地抑制住这种生理冲动？无论如何他得想办法糊弄过去。

“我只带了战术装备，你在这等着，可能要到医务室才能找到Alpha抑制剂。”

美国人看着他，他看着美国人。

Napoleon满脸疑惑，这让Illya更心虚了。到底是在哪里出了差错？

 

……Illya闻不到他？Napoleon思索着，但是……哦，除非，对了。当然了。他居然没察觉到！

“你是个Beta。”他看着他惊喜地说。

苏联人马上意识到了什么。他的耳朵都红了起来。

“……你是个Omega。”

他把眼睛掩饰在帽子的阴影下转身跑出门：“我很快就回来。”

 

Gaby身上盖着保暖的毯子，Waverly指挥工作人员将Alexander的尸体搬走。身上满是泥水的Illya和Napoleon坐在她的对面，难得地沉浸在沉默中。

Gaby看了看他们两个，觉得气氛有些微妙的变化。

“发生什么了？”她握着Illya的手发问。

“什么也没有。”俄国人说。

“你没事情就好，Gaby。”Napoleon朝她笑了笑。

此后依然是无声的沉默。

Gaby确定肯定发生了什么。

 

“可惜。”Napoleon执起一枚棋子，往前一步。“一个美妙的夜晚，而我们没有一个人陪在那位女士身旁。”

“Gaby有她自己的事情要做。”Illya用手撑着下巴思索棋路。

“我能问问一件事情吗？”

Illya抬起眼看了看他，走了一棋。

“你有感觉到过她其实是个Alpha吗？”

苏联人平铺直叙地答道：“我是Beta。你们在我们眼里看来都一样，我也从来没有闻到过你。”

“好吧。”实际上他想说的是很不坏。美国人站起身，踩着拖鞋去吧台边上拿出两个空杯。

“伏特加和一瓣青柠？”他给自己倒了杯麦芽酒。

“两瓣。”

Illya等着Napoleon回来走棋，而他的对手迟迟不来。他望向他，Napoleon用下巴朝他示意自己手里的酒杯。

Illya推开棋盘起身，想着还差三步他就能赢了，当他伸手去接那杯属于自己的酒水时，美国人却向后退了一步。

“看着。”Napoleon说。

然后他举起手，将整杯饮料从自己的锁骨处倒了下去，浴袍的前襟湿了一片。

“现在你闻到了。”他向后坐在床上说。

“虽然我本人不是这个味道，不过——”

这确实是个美妙的夜晚。


End file.
